Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to image scanning. More particularly, the present invention is related to a system for scanning images that does not require moving the scanning equipment such as the camera to acquire the image.
Description of The Related Technology
Optical or image scanners are devices that capture an image and store that image in computer memory for later reproduction, manipulation or other processing. Typically, such devices are constructed and operate as follows. The image, such as a document, photograph or is other similar image fixed in a medium, is placed on a transparent surface with the image oriented face down. The image is then covered by placing a light-reflecting surface over it, such as a white screen. The image is then illuminated by a light source located on the other side of the transparent surface. While the image is illuminated a camera is moved across the image taking photographs of the image as it traverses the image. The photographed images are converted into pixels, which in turn are stored in computer memory for later processing. In alternate designs, the camera is fixed, while the image is fed past the camera by use of one or more scrolling mechanisms.
In each of these designs, the image being scanned moves relative to the camera. The drawback of such designs is that they use mechanical components that move. Such devices tend to break down frequently and thus become somewhat expensive to maintain. These devices are also noisy, which is undesirable, especially in an office setting. Furthermore, because the image moves relative to the camera in these devices, the image captured, stored and ultimately reproduced is often blurred, and thus results in a low quality end product. Moreover, to minimize the blurring that occurs, these devices need to be operated at a slow speed, which makes these devices low output machines. These systems are also not easy to upgrade. Furthermore, the prior art devices are generally not readily portable.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a portable system for scanning images quickly, cheaply and with little or no blurring.